


Plaything of the Daleks

by Dame_Syrup (mary_pseud)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Crucible, Episode AU: s04e13 Journey's End, Forced Arousal, Kinkmeme, Other, Rape, body manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:25:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mary_pseud/pseuds/Dame_Syrup
Summary: For the kinkmeme prompt: Davros makes the Daleks do "whatever he wants" to Rose, while Ten has to watch.





	Plaything of the Daleks

In the throbbing steel heart of his Crucible, Davros gloated.

He had the Time Lord, the Doctor, helpless. He had the Doctor's companion as well. And outside his ship, twenty-eight planets hung in alignment, ready to tip the balance of reality down into ultimate nullity.

And with the universe destroyed, with all matter save himself and his Daleks wiped from existence, would it not be true that there would also be no Time? No Space, and no Time.

He had forever to amuse himself with his captives. The Doctor was fiery in this new body (and he looked forward to stimulating and experimenting with that regenerative ability, at length). And his companion, this girl called Rose Tyler...

Davros wheeled his chair closer to the electronic cells that confined his unwilling guests, and the girl did not flinch back; instead she only stared at him, loathing plain on her face.

Davros' face could not move, paralysed by age and physical damage. But he, too, felt a touch of revulsion at the sight of her. That pale skin and blonde hair: it was much like that of a Thal, the ancient enemy of his species.

Soon to be the extinct enemy. Everything would be extinct. Except for these...playthings.

He decided that he would start with the girl. Perhaps the Doctor should watch.

 

* * *

"It's all right, Doctor!" Rose half-shouted, as the cell deactivated and a Dalek prodded her forward.

"Don't you dare touch her, Davros!" the Doctor shouted, using his words like the blow he was helpless to deliver.

"I merely wish to give you a demonstration of my creative skills, Doctor," the half-man, half-machine called Davros rasped, in a voice of ground gears. "You have criticised the shortcomings of my Daleks so many times, I think it is time I gave you a demonstration of their capabilities. Their full capabilities."

Rose stood still now, bracketed by four Daleks. They did nothing, just stared at her with their four eyestalks. Their guns were pointed in the vague direction of her torso, but their sucker-tipped arms were raised, and pointed directly at her face.

Rose ground her teeth. She had seen the Daleks do terrible things with those arms. And those weapons. Whatever Davros had in store for her, she was certain it was as horrible as he was.

But how to get away, how to run, here in Davros' ship? Her train of thought was interrupted by a crawling sensation along her scalp. It was the feeling of fingertips being dragged through her hair, though there were no fingers. Just a cascade of gentle strokes against her scalp, almost caressing...

She remembered this creep who used to offer back rubs to every girl he met. Sometimes he'd force his way into a crowd and start rubbing up a girl when she couldn't get away, and when he got swatted off he always whined about how she really liked it. He'd snuck up on Rose once, started massaging her scalp in the dark. It had felt like this. Pleasure, and then shock as she realised it was That Guy.

The stroking sensation spread; a dozen invisible hands working over her face. The Daleks' sucker arms must be doing something, even though they weren't actually touching her. Suddenly there was an unbearable tickling sensation in her mouth, stabs of pain along her teeth, and she screamed.

"ROSE!" the Doctor' scream was simultaneous and anguished.

"Stop!" ordered Davros. "You will stimulate only the nerves that I have directed you to stimulate. Scan her brain waves, analyse her respiration and heartbeat. Obey!"

The pain stopped, but the stroking didn't; instead it started working at her neck, feathering behind her ears, rubbing firmly up and down the nape of her neck, fondling and touching. Rose stood frozen, hanging in a noose of alien sensations, and desperately tried not to enjoy it.

It was impossible. The Daleks were not just touching her; they were using some sort of force field or something, and they were feeling through Rose's skin, touching her in places that no person could. They stroked the tendons of her throat, cuddled her voice box, licked her tongue in long firm strokes and raised her breasts, nipples hard now, as their caresses send rivers of ecstasy chasing along her spine and throbbing deep inside her chest. They touched her heart, literally; they touched her skin and bone and blood, and it was...

It was... it was...

She gritted her teeth, and remembered: this was her body, reacting. This was not her. Not her!

 

* * *

The Doctor had frozen as well, paralysed with horror. Rose was standing on tip-toe, her clothing rippling on her body like water. The Daleks' full attention was on her, while Davros rolled closer and taunted his prisoner.

"Impressive, is it not?" he jeered. "The Daleks' limb is simply a focal point for a variety of physical and electrical forces that it could manipulate, as easily as you or I" Davros rippled his metal hand, joints ticking "move our fingers. I have instructed them to monitor your companion, and not to harm her. Oh, no. They are to give her only pleasure...unless you say otherwise."

"Unless I say otherwise?" The Doctor glared at his tormentor. "What do I have to do with this?"

"Your companion could also be made to feel pain, Doctor. That is the choice that I give you. Will it be pain – or pleasure? Choose!"

The Doctor stared at Rose, anguished, and shook as he saw that her feet were no longer on the floor. She hung suspended above the metal deck. And her loud moans gave proof to how skilfully the Daleks were manipulating her.

To see that pleasure was pain; to know that he could turn it to pain was worse. And if he did not choose, Davros certainly would...

 

* * *

Rose was floating in a river of lava: her body seared by the purest, most absolute physical pleasure she had ever felt. Even as she writhed at the Daleks' insubstantial touches, as they caressed her inside and out at once, a part of her stood apart, and watched her burn.

Not me, she insisted. I don't want this, I would stop this, it's not me!

But another part of her insisted that it go on...and on...and on...

The Daleks pivoted her and out of half-open eyes she saw the Doctor. The Doctor!

His face was pale as bone, and frozen like bone as well: locked in horror at the sight of what she was. No, at the sight of what was being done to her.

The Daleks' attentions were starting to overlap, focussing in, drawn to the fuming centre of her being. The pressure/caress/penetration was unbearable and wonderful. She was stretched, held, licked, stroked, tickled, all at once, over and over and over again, and every moment she thought she was about to finally reach her orgasm, the Daleks' touches faded just enough to hold off that ultimate wave of pleasure.

She opened her eyes wide, just in time to see the Doctor pull an artfully twisted loop of wires and light from around his wrist. Quickly, he pressed it against the invisible walls of his cell, reached through the circle, and flicked a switch on Davros' chair.

Davros shouted with rage, but it was too late: the Doctor was loose!

 

* * *

 

The Doctor lunged forward, feet barely skimming the deck. He was on the Daleks. Between them, hurtling himself against Rose to knock her free of their grasp.

He might as well have slammed himself into a steel wall. The Daleks' force fields gripped him like sheets of diamond, hardening around him, holding him pinned face to face with Rose.

Rose. He could see the sweat along her hairline, and her too-wide pupils. He could smell her, the hot smell of aroused woman, and it made him feel confused and protective and angry. Furious, that Davros had done this to her.

"You won't hurt her," he snarled over Rose's shoulder at Davros. "Never!"

Davros cocked his head, his blind eye sockets seeming to regard them both. "Since you have inserted yourself into the action, so to speak, it seems only timely to let my Daleks experiment on your nervous system as well."

The Doctor shuddered, as the invisible bonds that gripped him rippled, turned into the touch of prying fingers, exploring his body. "But your Daleks will have to divide their attention, won't they? Between me and Rose!"

"True." Davros flicked another switch, and four more Daleks glided out of the gloom. "But then, I can always call for reinforcements."

And as the Doctor and Rose writhed against each other, trapped by the Daleks and their own bodies, Davros laughed...and laughed...and laughed.


End file.
